


Lightning Mask

by MycMurr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superhero Phil Lester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: — Знаешь, когда ты в первый раз пришел в кофейню, я написал супергеройское имя у тебя на стакане просто ради смеха, окей? Я знаю, что ты не Молниеносная маска, хотя, должен признать, вы довольно похожи.





	Lightning Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightning Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946230) by [Full_Moon_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover). 



— Как обычно, пожалуйста.

Дэн не смог сдержать улыбки, услышав голос своего постоянного посетителя. В конце рабочего дня всегда было приятно увидеть знакомое лицо.

Он приготовил карамельный маккиато так, как любил Фил.

— Ты же говорил, что будешь слишком занят, чтобы зайти сегодня, разве нет?

Фил пожал плечами, выглядя немного смущенным.

— Да, но мне хотелось увидеть тебя. И к тому же, я соскучился по твоему кофе. Никто не делает его лучше тебя.

— Это все потому, что я тебя балую, — сказал Дэн, глупо улыбнувшись, признавая тот факт, что Фил скучал по нему.

— Ничего не забыл?

Парень закатил глаза, но все же взял стакан и написал большими, жирными буквами «Молниеносная маска».

— Знаешь, когда ты в первый раз пришел в кофейню, я написал супергеройское имя у тебя на стакане просто ради смеха, окей? Я знаю, что ты не Молниеносная маска, хотя, должен признать, вы довольно похожи.

— Знаю, но мне это нравится. И так как я твой посетитель ты должен следить за тем, чтобы я был всем доволен, — поддразнил Фил.

Парень уже собирался ответить, когда на улице раздались крики и звуки полицейских сирен.

— Наверняка Шторм снова пытается посеять хаос в городе.

Пытаясь разглядеть, что происходило снаружи, Дэн не заметил того, как побледнел Фил.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он.

Дэн быстро обернулся и неверяще уставился на парня.

— Ты ведь шутишь, да? Ты не можешь уйти прямо сейчас. Шторм где-то рядом, и ты можешь пострадать. Я уверен, все твои супер-неотложные дела могут подождать до прибытия Молниеносной маски.

Вместо того, чтобы успокоить, эти слова еще больше разволновали Фила. Он продолжил осматриваться, как-будто ища кого-то. Дэн потерял всякое терпение, когда тот начал стучать пальцами по стойке.

— Фил, да что, черт возьми, на тебя нашло? — прошипел он, так как не хотел, чтобы его босс услышал. — Ты меня нервируешь. Что происходит?

— Ничего, просто из-за Шторма я не могу вернуться к работе, — ответил Фил.

То, как он продолжил оглядываться, прикусывая губу, показалось Дэну подозрительным, но он промолчал.

Он находился не в том месте, чтобы комментировать поведение своих покупателей. Даже если они были чем-то большим. Несмотря на то что у Дэна были более близкие отношения с Филом, по сравнению с остальными посетителями, ему все равно нужно было вести себя профессионально в рабочее время.

— Слушай, Дэн, мне действительно нужно идти. Босс мне голову оторвет, если я опять опоздаю, — сказал Фил. Он допил свой кофе и оставил пятифунтовую купюру на прилавке. — Я обещаю быть осторожным.

С этими словами он ушел, оставляя Дэна смотреть вслед своей удаляющейся фигуре. Дэн надеялся, что Фил действительно знал, что делает и что тот не попадет в передрягу.  
Тряхнув головой, парень решил вернуться к чистке кофемашины. Перед тем как приступить, он включил новости, чтобы посмотреть на сражение между Молниеносной маской и Штормом.

****

Рабочая смена Дэна была окончена, но уходить он не спешил. Парень хотел узнать о подробностях битвы, которые он пропустил.

Сражение Молниеносной маски и Шторма проходило не очень хорошо. Молниеносная маска был рассеянным и постоянно отвлекался, поэтому Шторму ничего не стоило взять верх. Дэн морщился каждый раз, когда супергероя били по лицу или впечатывали со всей силы в здания.

Выпуск новостей прервался из-за внезапного удара молнии, и все зрители остались в неведении о происходящем.

Понимая, что оставаться в кофейне без дела было бесполезной тратой времени, Дэн попрощался с коллегами и направился домой. Ему следовало быть осторожным и не подходить слишком близко к месту, где проходила схватка.  
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это увидеть Молниеносную маску, лежащего на аллее рядом с кофейней. Дэн удивленно уставился на героя, но затем заметил, что тот был ранен.

— Черт, у тебя кровь.

Дэн был на распутье. Он не мог оставить супергероя истекать кровью на аллее, в то время как Шторм, скорее всего, разыскивал его. Но также Дэн не был доктором. Парень подошел ближе, и, увидев, что герой вздрогнул, поднял руку.

— Я не наврежу тебе. Я просто хочу помочь.

Дэн поморщился, когда увидел насколько серьезными были его раны:

— Твою мать, это плохо. Просто ужасно, — он хотел помочь, но не знал как. Последнее, что он хотел сделать, так это усугубить ситуацию.

— Мне нужно снять твою маску.

Супергерой явно не был в восторге от этой идеи. Он начал трясти головой и попытался подняться. Дэн не дал ему этого сделать, чтобы тот не нанес себе еще большего вреда.

— Что, позволь мне спросить, ты делаешь? Если ты еще не заметил, то у тебя множество кровоточащих ран на груди. Если ты продолжишь шевелиться, будет только хуже.

Молниеносная маска не ответил, но попыток подняться больше не предпринимал.

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я узнал кто ты, но у тебя может быть сотрясение. Если ты не дашь мне снять маску, я не смогу проверить. Я никому не скажу, обещаю.

В тот момент, когда Дэн уже хотел было начать придумывать идею получше, супергерой кивнул головой. Парень принял это за согласие и поспешил снять маску, чтобы помочь. Но он никак не ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо под маской.

— Фил?

На секунду Дэн подумал, что кто-то его просто разыгрывал. Под маской никак не мог скрываться постоянный посетитель, с которым он флиртовал. Взглянув на Фила еще раз, парень понял, что это не шутка.

— Ты Молниеносная маска? — неверяще спросил он. Фил кивнул, до боли сжимая зубы.

— Ты не можешь никому рассказать, — выдавил он, звуча так, будто ему было больно даже говорить, — Если люди узнают мою настоящую личность, они придут за теми, кто мне дорог. Я не могу этого допустить. Поэтому тебе нужно уйти, Дэн. Уйти до того, как Шторм нас найдет.

Дэн закатил глаза и затряс головой.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я оставлю тебя истекать кровью на улице, Фил? Я думал, что ты знаешь меня намного лучше. Если Шторм найдет тебя в таком состоянии, то точно прикончит.

— Именно поэтому тебе нужно уйти! — рявкнул Фил, пытаясь подняться во второй раз, — Если он найдет нас, то поймет, что ты мне дорог и навредит тебе, чтобы добраться до меня. Дэн, уходи.

Дэн застыл. Глубоко внутри он всегда знал, что их отношения были чем-то большим, нежели обычный флирт. Он просто ничего не предпринимал, думая, что если Фил чувствует тоже самое, то сам сделает первый шаг.

Но сейчас было не время для раздумий. Герою нужна была серьезная помощь, прямо сейчас. Дэн не хотел думать о количестве крови, которое Фил уже потерял и о том, как это может на нем сказаться. Игнорируя протесты Фила, Дэн просунул свои ладони под руки супергероя и, приложив некоторые усилия, поднял его. Он старался игнорировать болезненные вздохи, зная, что это необходимо.

— Прости, я знаю, что тебе больно. Но мы не можем сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Шторм найдет нас. Мне нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, — произнес Дэн, пока Фил пытался выбраться из его хватки.

— Никаких больниц, — сказал Фил, паникуя. — Они узнают, кто я, и утром это будет во всех новостях.

С одной стороны, Дэн хотел послушать Фила, но с другой он не хотел смотреть на то, как герой умирает прямо у него на руках.

— Фил, у тебя слишком сильные кровотечения. Тебе нужно в больницу. Иначе ты умрешь, а я не могу этого допустить.

— Я регенерирую.

Парень не был уверен в его словах. По состоянию Фила трудно сказать, регенерирует он или нет. Также Дэн не до конца понимал, какими именно способностями обладал супергерой.

— Хорошо, я отведу тебя к себе и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь. Но если через час я не увижу улучшений, я вызову скорую, — сказал парень.

Фил хотел было возразить, но суровый взгляд Дэна заставил его заткнуться.

— Хорошо. Тогда помоги мне надеть маску. Не хочу, чтобы твои соседи увидели мое лицо.

Дэн вернул маску на лицо героя, а затем помог тому подняться.

— Моя квартира примерно в пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. Уверен, что сможешь пройти столько? — парень знал, насколько важно было уйти с аллеи и чем скорее, тем лучше, но он не хотел, чтобы состояние Фила усугубилось из-за быстрой ходьбы.  
Фил, понимая, какая опасность им грозила, кивнул:

— Я буду в порядке. Раны уже начали затягиваться. Просто постарайся не делать резких движений, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы они снова открылись. Тогда на восстановление уйдет больше времени.

****

Спустя десять минут они добрались до квартиры Дэна. На протяжении всего пути парню приходилось нести большую часть веса Фила, пытаясь не уронить, что для нетренированного человека было довольно-таки сложно.

Когда они наконец-то вошли в квартиру, Дэн закрыл дверь позади себя и довел Фила до кровати.

— Я принесу аптечку и осмотрю твои раны. Надеюсь, они не успели до конца затянуться, чтобы я мог их продезинфицировать.

Найдя аптечку, Дэн вернулся к Филу, который был без сознания.

— Черт, черт, только не это, — прошипел Дэн, несильно ударяя Фила по щеке, в надежде, что тот очнется.

Но как бы парень не старался, глаза героя оставались закрытыми.

— Фил, пожалуйста, ты пугаешь меня, — сказал Дэн, игнорируя стекающие по щекам слезы.

Дэн паниковал. У него уже закончились идеи, а Фил все еще был без сознания.

— Ф-Фил… Шторм здесь и мне страшно. Пожалуйста, очнись. — парень чувствовал вину за то, что использовал один из самых больших страхов Фила, но сейчас важнее всего было привести героя в чувства. Дэн не мог так просто его потерять.

Дэн задушено всхлипнул, когда увидел, что глаза Фила открылись, и теперь, смотрели на него с тревогой.

— Убирайся отсюда, Дэн. Шторм не должен увидеть тебя со мной.

В тот момент Дэн осознал, насколько Фил о нем заботился:

— Шторма здесь нет. Я просто пытался тебя разбудить. Ты так напугал меня, — он торопливо вытер слезы и чуть склонился, оставляя нежный поцелуй на губах героя.  
Дэн не смог сдержать смешка, когда увидел выражение лица Фила,

— Поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас мне нужно обработать твои раны. И пообещай мне, что будешь держать глаза открытыми.

Фил кивнул и позволил Дэну осмотреть повреждения. Они выглядели намного лучше, по сравнению с тем, что было на аллее. Но все еще нуждался в дезинфекции во избежание заражения.

Фил был идеальным пациентом. Он не дергался даже тогда, когда Дэн знал, что ему больно. Он лишь болезненно шипел, когда терпеть было совсем уж невыносимо.

— Готово, — сказал Дэн, закончив перевязку. — Если ты продолжишь восстанавливаться в том же духе, то нам не понадобится вызывать скорую.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — сказал Фил, игнорируя слова Дэна.

Дэн почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются краской. Он пытался придумать причину, по которой поцеловал Фила.

В тот момент парень просто перестал думать обо всем, кроме Фила и того факта, что он мог его потерять. Дэн был напуган, и единственное, что пришло ему в голову — поцеловать Фила.

— Дэн, ты так громко думаешь, что я могу слышать твои мысли прямо отсюда, — пошутил Фил, усмехаясь, — Перестань волноваться. Я не злюсь. Я просто хотел узнать, о чем ты думал, перед тем как поцеловать тебя снова. Я был немного не в себе в первый раз и поэтому не смог насладиться.

Дэн ухмыльнулся и потянулся за более долгим поцелуем, которым они могли бы насладиться вдвоем.

— Ты мне действительно нравишься, Фил, — сказал парень после того, как они оторвались друг от друга. — Может мы могли бы как-нибудь встретиться вне кофейни?

Фил хотел согласиться. Но также он хотел, чтобы Дэн знал, во что ввязывается.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Дэн? Со мной часто случается то, что было сегодня. Я часто получаю ранения во время схваток со Штормом. И я не могу сдаться. Даже ради тебя, Дэн. Город нуждается во мне. Ты уверен, что хочешь встречаться с кем-то вроде меня?

Дэн закатил глаза:  
— Знаешь сколько людей могут похвастаться тем, что встречаются с Молниеносной маской? Я считаю, что мне повезло.

Все, что мог Фил, так это только смотреть на парня с нежностью.

— Тогда, полагаю, это свидание.

— Да, так оно и есть, — сказал Дэн, увлекая Фила в поцелуй, который впоследствии вылился в нечто большее.


End file.
